


instagram

by jooheon_co



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, because there just is Not Enough Jookyun in the world, i just wanted to write a rlly soft one shot where changkyun sings for jookyun, im obsessed with changkyun singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheon_co/pseuds/jooheon_co
Summary: jooheon has a nightmare and crawls into changkyun's bunk for comfort.





	instagram

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!!! welcome to my first (posted) monsta x fic!
> 
> i need more jookyun in my life so here is this rlly soft, rlly gay thing i wrote after watching changkyun's cover of dean's instagram <3 hence the title
> 
> hope u like it!!!!

Changkyun awoke to the sounds of someone shifting around in the bunk beside his, followed by a soft, panicked gasp and panting. In his still half asleep state, he thought nothing too much of it and had started to drift back into sleep when he heard the creak of someone crawling out a bunk. His sleepy mind finally registered it must have been Jooheon judging from where the sound came from. He wondered why Jooheon was awake, assuming that it was as late as Changkyun thought it was.

His own bunk creaked and Changkyun opened his eyes to see Jooheon trying to sneakily crawl up into Changkyun’s bed, freezing every time the bunk made a noise. Changkyun would normally be amused by how careful he was being, but he was already awake and a little worried about Jooheon so he shifted around and propped up on his elbows, effectively startling Jooheon and making him freeze in his place, halfway up the bunk ladder.

“Hyung, just get up here,” he mumbled, his voice rough and groggy with sleep. Jooheon stared at him through the darkness of the room, the only light coming from a tiny night light in the corner that Jooheon insisted he needed. It made Changkyun smile when he looked at it; knowing the strong, charismatic rapper was really just a soft, gentle soul made his heart swell more than he’d care to admit.

“Ah, Kyunnie... Sorry to wake you,” Jooheon said, embarrassed. He crawled the rest of the way into Changkyun’s bed and wiggled under the blankets next to the maknae. Both boys were shirtless, and Changkyun was glad Jooheon probably couldn’t see how red his face became in the dark. They both settled down into the blankets, facing each other with a considerable amount of space between them.

“Why did you wake up in the first place?” Changkyun asked, suppressing a yawn and rubbing the tears that filled his eyes. Jooheon was silent for a few moments, curling in on himself a little. “Hyung?”

“I had a nightmare...” the older rapper mumbled, his eyes focused more on the pillow underneath his head than on Changkyun. The younger frowned in concern, subtly moving in closer and resting a hand on Jooheon’s upper arm. Jooheon’s eyes flickered to Changkyun for just a second before he looked away again in embarrassment.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Changkyun asked gently, trying to comfort Jooheon by rubbing his arm. He could feel Jooheon’s anxiety and it made his heart hurt. He just wanted to make him feel better.

Jooheon bit down on his lower lip for a moment before he shook his head, starting to move closer to Changkyun until he forcefully wiggled his way into his arms. Changkyun blinked and sat frozen for a second, just letting Jooheon press himself against his chest, his _bare_ chest. He could feel Jooheon’s skin against his own and he prayed Jooheon couldn’t feel how warm his body became.

“A-ah... hyung...” he croaked, slowly putting his arms around Jooheon and tentatively rubbed his back, trying not to shudder at how smooth his skin felt against his hand. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Jooheon start to shake, just slightly. He frowned and pushed past all hesitation and held him closer.

“Hyung, what’s the matter?” he asked in hopes of coaxing his nightmare out of him, but Jooheon just shook his head again, nuzzling his head safely under Changkyun’s chin.

“Kyun... will you sing to me?”

The request threw Changkyun completely for a loop. He’s never asked him to sing for him like that. Granted, he’s never crawled into his bed and forced himself into his arms either. The whole situation was fairly new. But Changkyun had to admit, he wasn’t complaining... Having Jooheon this close made his whole heart warm.

Changkyun couldn’t help the still stunned chuckle that blew past his lips, pulling back just to try to look down at Jooheon. The shaken boy peeked up at Changkyun, and Changkyun could just tell by the look on his face that he was blushing. It made the maknae’s heart thud against his chest.

“What do you want me to sing, Jooheon hyung?” he asked gently, pushing away all of his nerves and his hesitation and letting himself do whatever he could to comfort Jooheon. He ran his fingers through Jooheon’s hair the way he knew he liked, practically petting him. Jooheon’s eyelids fluttered and he sighed, leaning into the touch like a puppy.

“The song you just covered,” he mumbled. “Instagram.”

Changkyun cleared his throat, starting to feel a little embarrassed but for Jooheon, he would do anything. Absolutely anything. His voice was even more gruff and low than usual because of how late it was, but he still held Jooheon as close as possible and sang as sweet and gentle as he could.

“ _I know tomorrow is coming,_  
_But I can't let go of my phone_ ,  
_Sleep just isn't coming to me, yeah_ ,  
_So I'm on Instagram, Instagram again_.”

He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride in his chest when he physically felt Jooheon’s tense body relax against his own. He rubbed his fingers gently against the back of Jooheon’s head, leaning down to press his nose into his fluffy hair while he continued to sing. When he got to the chorus, Jooheon noticeably shivered and Changkyun couldn’t stop the smile from rising on his face.

“ _It's a problem,_  
_In the whole world_ ,  
_It's the same love song_ ,  
_But it doesn't touch me_ ,  
_In my night_ ,  
_There are too many thoughts_...”

“You sing so pretty, Changkyun...” Jooheon mumbled into Changkyun’s chest, and Changkyun swore he felt his eyelashes flutter against his collarbone. He wondered if Jooheon could feel how hard his heart was beating. He must have been able to. Changkyun felt like his whole chest shook with every thud.

“Do I?” he asked with a chuckle, resting his chin atop Jooheon’s head. “I think I sound a little plain.”

“No, Kyunnie,” Jooheon pulled back and peered up at Changkyun. He was so close, Changkyun could feel his breath on his face. If he were to just lean in, just a little... “Your voice is so unique, so... you...”

Changkyun’s eyes danced all over Jooheon’s face. He drank in his soft and tired state, the way his eyelids fluttered with exhaustion, how his hair stuck up in multiple places. He looked so gentle, so completely different from his stage presence, even slightly different from how he was just when spending time with all of the members. This was a whole new side to Jooheon that solidified in Changkyun’s heart how he really felt for his older friend.

“Hyung...” he mumbled, resting his hand against Jooheon’s cheek, his thumb stroking along his cheekbone. “Have I ever told you... how pretty you are?”

Jooheon blinked at Changkyun, his sleepy eyes going wide in shock and embarrassment. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, unsure of how to respond. Changkyun chuckled, unable to hide the grin on his face. 

“I’ve rendered the great rapper Jooheon speechless?” he teased, gently pinching Jooheon’s cheek. “With just one compliment? Imagine how speechless you would be if I told you all the other things I think about you.”

“Sh-shut up, Changkyun,” Jooheon whined, giving his shoulder a light shove. “You’re embarrassing me...”

“I know,” Changkyun said with a grin. He could feel how hot Jooheon’s face became and it made him want to just squeeze Jooheon with all his might. “God, you’re too cute to handle, you know that?”

“Kyun-ah!” Jooheon exclaimed, accidentally raising his voice a little louder than he meant to. Changkyun erupted into giggles, Jooheon followed suit soon after. While they giggled together, Changkyun rested his forehead against Jooheon’s, keeping him close. He was shocked when Jooheon tilted his head in closer to nudge his nose against Changkyun’s in the cutest little boop.

“Thank you, Changkyun,” he mumbled, his hand finding Changkyun’s that still rested on his cheek and holding it there. “I needed this. Needed... you.”

“Anytime, hyung,” Changkyun mumbled, nibbling on his bottom lip for a second before he opened his mouth to speak again. “Hyung?”

“Yes, Kyunnie?”

“I...” Changkyun’s voice caught in his throat for a second and he hesitated in what he wanted to say. _I’ve had the biggest crush on you for ages and this cute little thing of you crawling into my bed has made me just fall more in love with you_. “I think we should try to sleep soon. It’s late and we have stuff to do tomorrow.”

Jooheon blinked at Changkyun before his face fell just slightly. He nodded once, rolling his lips into his mouth as he pulled his head away from Changkyun’s, dropping his hand. Changkyun’s suddenly felt cold.

“I’ll go back to my bed then.” Jooheon turned his head to shrug off Changkyun’s hand from his cheek, but Changkyun, moving on impulse, held his hand there and leaned in quickly before he could change his mind.

His lips were a little chapped, but still felt so soft and warm. Jooheon froze for a second, taken aback by Changkyun’s sudden action but before long, he was returning the gesture, once more placing his hand over Changkyun’s on his cheek. The kiss was sweet and chaste, sending warm shivers down his back, more intense the longer it lasted. After many moments, Changkyun pulled away, his cheeks pinks and his breathing just slightly erratic as he caught his breath again. Jooheon’s eyes fluttered as he met Changkyun’s gaze again, looking a little starstruck. Changkyun’s heart pounded against his chest.

“Stay,” he whispered, ghosting his lips against Jooheon’s. Jooheon simply nodded in reply, settling down once more against the pillows. Changkyun couldn’t help but initiate another kiss, this time taking his hand from Jooheon’s cheek and snaking his arms around his waist. He pulled his body closer, smiling against the older’s lips when he felt him slip his arms around his neck.

Jooheon pulled back just slightly, pushing their foreheads together again. “Kyunnie?”

“Yes?”

“Sing again.”

Jooheon snuggled into Changkyun’s chest once more and peeked up expectantly through his lashes. Changkyun stared down at him with a quirked eyebrow, but his lips held a fond, loving smile.

“I love you, Jooheonnie hyung,” he murmured, running his fingers through Jooheon’s hair. Jooheon shoved his face into Changkyun’s chest, hugging him close to hide his bashful expression.

“Just shut up and sing for me,” he grumbled, his hands tracing little shapes on Changkyun’s exposed chest. “But... I love you, too...”

Changkyun grinned and planted a kiss to the top of Jooheon’s head before he rested his chin there, clearing his throat a little before he sang once more for Jooheon, the same song as earlier, but even softer to try to lull him to sleep. Before he knew it, Jooheon’s familiar snores filled his ears and he grinned, playing with Jooheon’s hair before he, too, drifted off into sleep, keeping Jooheon’s warm and comfortable body close all night long.

 

Changkyun awoke to a pair of voices mumbling in the room, followed by numerous snickers. He groaned a little and reached up to rub his eyes with his fist, feeling weight on his chest. He looked down to find Jooheon, still sound asleep. His lips were parted just slightly, little snores rumbling from his throat. Changkyun gave a sleepy grin, but his sweet awakening was interrupted by the sound of Minhyuk and Kihyun’s familiar laughter. He peered over the edge of his bunk to see his two hyungs standing there looking at Kihyun’s phone, big, mischievous grins on their faces.

“What’s so funny?” he grumbled, his morning voice startling even him for a second. Minhyuk looked up at him, his grin never faltering.

“Oh nothing!” he said innocently, drawing another round of giggles from Kihyun.

“You two sure look comfortable,” Kihyun teased, nodding his head toward the lump of sleeping Jooheon on Changkyun’s chest. Changkyun went red and he shrunk down again to hide from the two older boy’s nosy gazes. They both started laughing again and he frowned, hiding his face in Jooheon’s messy hair.

“When you get up,” Kihyun said as he and Minhyuk started to walk out the door, “check Twitter.”

Changkyun could still hear their giggling when the door closed. Curious, he grabbed his phone from where he had it shoved under his pillow and opened Twitter. When he checked the Monsta X profile, his whole face and ears went hot.

There was a picture of Changkyun and Jooheon, fast asleep, tangled in each other’s arms; Jooheon’s face hidden in Changkyun’s neck and Changkyun’s hand tangled in his hair. The caption read “It looks like Kyunnie and Heonnie are comfy together~ Jookyunnie~”

“I’m going to kill Minhyuk and Kihyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> twit: flirtljh
> 
> u can follow me there if u like, we can talk about monsta x together anytime!!


End file.
